Love Is Trust
by Yumiko Aisaga
Summary: Hidup selalu indah jika kau ada disini Hinata. kau adalah pelitaku, penunjuk jalanku jika kau tak ada apa yang harus kulakukan, senyummu, tawamu, tingkahmu yang cenderung malu-malu dan pipimu yang merona ketika aku mempermainkanmu adalah hal yang selalu kudambakan tapi kenapa semua tampak semu Hinata kenapa semua tampak samar dan menghilang. Hinata kau dimana aku ingin melihatmu.


**LOVE IS TRUST**

 **Disclaimer: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Rate T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina ( Uciha Sasuke X Hyuga Hinata)**

 **WARNING**

 **Bagi yang gak suka dan gak kuat bacanya, mending segera tekan back. Oke soalnya aku gak mau nantinya banyak yang kecewa dengan ficnya. Dan masalah pair jangan ribut yah kan udah saya bilang kalo gak suka jangan dibaca. Fanfic ini juga mengandung OOC, AU, GAJE dan berbagai permasalahan.**

 **Jadi nikmati aja ceritanya kalo mau komen di kotak review aja ya. :) tapi musti dengan kata-kata yang sopan. # aduh maaf ya kebanyakan bacot. GOMEN NEE**

 _ **Yossshhh, I hope u like it in this story. Happy reading Minna. :)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

Hidup selalu indah jika kau ada disini hinata. kau adalah pelitaku, penunjuk jalanku jika kau tak ada apa yang harus kulakukan, senyummu, tawamu, tingkahmu yang cenderung malu-malu dan pipimu yang merona ketika aku mempermainkanmu adalah hal yang selalu kudambakan tapi kenapa semua tampak semu Hinata kenapa semua tampak samar dan menghilang. Hinata kau dimana aku ingin melihatmu.

 **Chapter 1**

Uciha Sasuke sangat menantikan moment-moment seperti sekarang yang berjalan berdampingan dengan sang kekasih. Sasuke adalah seorang pembisnis yang sukses di usianya yang terbilang masih muda dia sudah melebarkan sayapnya di seluruh dunia. Bukan hanya Sasuke tetapi kekasihnya Hyuuga Hinata juga seorang yang sukses di usianya yang masih muda. dia adalah seorang desainer terkenal dan pemilik butik terkenal di seantero Konoha. Bukan hanya di Konoha butik dan bakatnya sebagai seorang desainer juga diakui oleh Dunia. Butiknya merupakan tempat wajib bagi para selebriti mendapatkan busana mereka. Sebut saja Sakura, Ino dan Karin ketiganya merupakan artis serta model yang sangat terkenal banyak film, drama yang sukses tayang jika salah satu dari ketiga gadis ini berperan. Penghargaan sudah menjadi hal yang wajib bagi ketiganya. Setiap tahun ketiganya selalu mendapatkan penghargaan bergengsi. bagi Hinata sendiri ketiganya merupakan icon di butiknya. Tapi bagaimana jika sepasang kekasih ini memiliki masa lalu yang kelam yang mana untuk sekedar membayangkannya saja sudah membut keduanya merinding.

Suara langkah kaki menggema dengan keras dilorong kantor yang sangat luas. Langkah kakinya yang cepat membuat setiap orang melihatnya menatap tidak suka tapi meskipun demikian langkahnya tersebut tetap saja menggema di kantor tersebut. Dilain tempat sesosok laki-laki sedang memeriksa berbagai macam laporan yang harus segera dia kerjakan. baru setengah dia mengerjakan fokus perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesosok gadis yang kini sudah berada didepan mejanya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Aniki kenapa tidak bilang kalau butik ku di Suna sedang di renovasi". gadis tersebut langsung mengambil laporan yang sedang dibaca laki-laki yang disebut anikinya.

"Hinata aku sedang kerja tidak bisa diganggu".

"Tapi Aniki kan tahu butik Hinata di Suna seperti apa, Hinata tahu maksud aniki baik tapi Hinata tidak suka. Tou-san dan kaa-san kan sudah setuju dengan keputusan Hinata tapi kenapa aniki masih menganggap akau anak kecil, aku sudah besar umurku sudah 22 tahun. Kenapa aniki selalu memandangku seperti anak kecil. Aniki aku sedang bicara aniki lihat aku," Hinata berbicara dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Tsk . . gadis ini selalu saja merepotkan apapun yang kulakakukan selalu salah, alasannya inilah itulah. Walaupun sudah melanjutkan pendididkannya di luar negeri tingkahnya masih seperti dulu. Aku heran dari mana bakat yang dia miliki, sifat dan bakatnya sangat bertolak belakang terkadang aku yakin kalau dia mengidap _gangguan identitas disosiatif,"_ begitulah pemikiran laki-laki tersebut setiap kali Hinata marah-marah padanya.

Lelaki tersebut kembali merampas kertas yang tadi dirampas hinata darinya dan dia kembali memeriksanya. merasa percuma dengan apa yang dilakukannya hinata segera pergi dengan raut wajah kesal dan pikiran yang penuh dengan pertanyaan sambil menghentakkan kaki dia pergi keluar ruangan tersebut. "dasar anak kecil," desis laki-laki tersebut.

"Aniki jahat," Hinata langsung keluar dari ruangan anikinya dengan kasar dia membanting pintu dengan keras mengakibatkan sang pemilik hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat perbuatan sang adik. Sesampainya di tempat parker mobilnya Hinata langsung masuk mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari kantor sang aniki menembus keramaian jalan kota Konoha. Merasa sudah jauh dari kawasan kantor Hinata menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman yang cukup ramai "pantas ramai hari ini weekend," Hinata langsung menyambar Handphonenya dan segera mengetik sebuah pesan.

 **To : Aniki**

 **Hinata tunggu di restoran tempat biasa**

 **Send**

Gadis itu menatap nanar bunga dan coklat yang dia bawa untuk anikinya tadi. "menyebalkan," hinata melihat sekelilingnya dari dalam mobilnya dia lihat sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berhenti. Angin semilir yang masuk melalui kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka langsung menerpa kulitnya. Dipandanginya pohon sakura yang indah dimana pohon sakura tersebut menghiasi jalan setapak yang ada ditaman. Pohon tersebut sengaja ditanam agar mempercantik hiasan yang ada ditaman. Belum lagi sebuah danau yang bersih dimana setiap sisi danau terdapat tempat duduk yang dihias bunga-bunga indah berwarna-warni membuat yang duduk berlama-lama disana. Ingin rasanya Hinata turun dan melihat-lihat taman tersebut mengingat sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungi taman tersebut. Tapi semua hanya khayalan saja karena suara Handphone nya berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi, baik aku kesana."

Tut . . tut

Dilain tempat tepatnya disebuah butik yang besar dan megah seorang pelayan sedang menunduk takut dihadapan seorang laki-laki. Dia sangat takut dengan laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubumginya," suara datar dan terkesan membentak itu kembali bersuara.

"Sudah tuan sebentar lagi Hinata sama datang."

"Apa yang dia katakan."

"Hinata-sama bilang bahwa sebentar lagi dia datang tadi dia ke kantor anikinya jadi sedikit terlambat untuk kebutiknya, mohon tuan tunggu sebentar Hinata sama sedang dalam perjalanan," ingin rasanya tenten menghajar laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya kalau saja dia tidak ingat statusnya. Jadilah dia hanya diam dan menunduk serta sebisa mungkin menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan laki-laki tersebut kepadanya.

"Tck . . kau dimana Hime."

Hinata menutup Hanphonenya dan bergegas menuju butiknya. Mobil bewarna cream itu melaju dengan kecepatan lambat mengingat tempat tersebut sangat ramai. Mibil itu perlahan meninggalkan taman indah yang sempat membuat Hinata tergiur untuk menjelajahinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya karena jarak butik dan taman kota tidaklah jauh hanya perlu waktu 30 menit Hinata sudah sampai ke Butiknya. Hinata sampai disebuah butik yang besar dengan gaya natural tapi tetap terlihat modern. Butiknya selalu dipadati pengunjung maka dari itu dia selalu datang pagi hari untuk menghindari para pengunjungnya tapi kali ini dia terpaksa berhadapan dengan pengunjungnya. Slahkan aniki nya yang membuatnya terlambat datang dan harus menghadapi ini semua. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Hinata segera masuk kebutiknya beruntung baginya karena ketika dia masuk pengunjung ditempatnya tidak menyadarinya. Dari jauh dia melihat pelayan setianya seperti ketakutan didepan sosok laki-laki. mendengar langkah kaki mendekat sosok laki-laki tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hime kau lama."

"Sa-Sasuke kun."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Piuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh . . jadi juga :D Sebelumnya ini udah pernah aku publish tapi langsung aku delete. Tahu kenapa ? ? argghhhh malu deh pokoknya kenapa di delete :D . oke-oke malah jadi curcol. Untuk pertama kalinya aku publish ceritaku di fanfiction. Yah, sampai disini dulu minna, Mohon REVIEW nya ya minna.

Kritik dan Saran diterima tapi jangan yang kasar-kasar ya kata-katanya soalnya saya Author baru di Dunia Fanfiction ini. hehehehe

SEKALI LAGI RnR. :)

SEE YOU . . . .


End file.
